The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit, a physical quantity measurement device using a signal processing circuit, particularly, a magnetic element control device that drives a magnetic element utilizing a time-resolved flux gate system (hereinbelow, referred to as FG system), a magnetic device control method, and a magnetic detecting device that detects a magnetic field by use of the magnetic device control method.